seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Manulik/Interesting Seekers Theories
Here, I will list all interesting things I find while reading the Seekers. Make sure you have read everything listed under "Books needed to understand" before reading and facts. Please read all facts in each section before reading the conclusion. Characters 'Ujurak' 'Fact 1 - Ujurak and the Pathway Star Theory' Books needed to understand *''Spirits in the Stars'' Facts we know *Ursa is Ujurak's mom *Ujurak joins the stars *Ursa means bear; Major means big; Minor means small *The Pathway Star (the North Star) is in Ursa Minor Facts I have created *Ursa is Ursa Major (Big Bear) *Ujurak must then be Ursa Minor (Little Bear) *Since Ujurak is Ursa Minor, he is the Pathway Star *The bears always refer to following the Pathway Star Final Conclusion *Toklo, Lusa, and Kallik are following the Pathway Star, which is Ujurak, which explains why he has a special connection with the star. 'Fact 2 - The Story of the Black Bear being chased by the Grizzly Bear Theory' Books needed to understand *''The Quest Begins'' *'Ujurak - Fact 1' Facts we know *The bear with the star in his tail is a tale Stella tells Lusa in The Quest Begins *The bear with the star in his tail is a black bear *The bear with the star in his tail is chased by a grizzly bear *The star in the bear's tale is the Bear Watcher (The Pathway Star) Facts I have created *Based on the information in Ujurak- Fact 1, Ujurak is Ursa Minor *Based on the information in Ujurak- Fact 1, Ursa Minor has the Pathway Star in it Final Conclusion *Ujurak must be the black bear in this story. Considering he can shape shift, he could possibly be a black bear. The grizzly bear that chases the black bear is most likely Ursa Major (This is a guess). Ursa, Ujurak's mother, is probably play-chasing Ujurak for fun. 'Fact 3 - Ujurak being separated from Ursa Theory - When did it happen?' Books needed to understand *''The Quest Begins'' *''Fire in the Sky'' Facts we know *Ujurak was separated from his mother a long time before The Quest Begins *Ujurak was chased away by hunters from his mother *Hunters killed Ursa Facts I have created *In Fire in the Sky, Ujurak remembers how, even though his mother told him to leave, he still wouldn't until the flat-faces came *In The Quest Begins, Ujurak says he has been on his own for a long time Final Conclusion *More than likely, this is a mistake in the Seekers books. It is unclear when he found Toklo and how long before that Ursa died. Proof Book 1, Chapter 24, Page 243 Toklo asks Ujurak "Where's your mother?" Ujurak replies with, "I've been on my own for a long time." Book 1, Chapter 14, Page 124 "I still wouldn't go though. It wasn't until the flat-face hunters came.....and then a little brown bear saved my life, and i realized he would be the first to join me on my journey. That's how it began." Books 'The Quest Begins' 'Fact 1 - Fire In The Sky Theory' Books needed to understand *''The Quest Begins'' *''Fire in the Sky'' Facts we know *Seekers 5 is called Fire In The Sky *At the end of The Last Wilderness and at the beginning of Fire In The Sky, fire appears across the sky. *In The Quest Begins, Ujurak tells Toklo that he is traveling to "The place marked by fire in the sky." *The fire in the sky is only visible at The Place of Everlasting Ice and Star Island, along with few places nearby Final Conclusion *Ujurak is probably speaking of the Place of Everlasting Ice and Star Island Proof Book 1, Chapter 24, Page(s) 243 & 244 When Ujurak asks Toklo where he's going, Toklo says "As far away from other bears as possible." Ujurak replies with, "That's where I'm going to. All I know that it will be marked by a path of fire in the sky." Toklo then says, "fire in the sky?" Ujurak convinces Toklo to travel with him. Toklo then tells Ujurak, "Okay, we can travel together for a while. But I'm not going all the way to a place with fire in the sky" 'Great Bear Lake' 'Fact 1 - Spirits Expecting Lusa Theory' Books needed to understand *''Great Bear Lake'' *''Spirits in the Stars'' Facts we know *Ujurak lets Lusa come with him and Toklo because he feels the spirits are waiting for her *Aga had a dream long ago about the spirits telling her to wait for Tulugaria *Yakone tells Kallik that Aga has been waiting a long time for Tulugaria Final Conclusion *Aga has been waiting for Lusa since before The Quest Begins. A part of Lusa's destiny was to come with Ujurak, because the bears of Star Island have been waiting ofr her. Proof Book 2, Chapter 1, Page(s) _ Coming Soon Category:Blog posts